Down, Down
by merrygolds
Summary: He didn't love. He didn't care. He didn't desire. Women were just warm bodies that gave him a release when he wanted. But sooner or later, he was bound to meet his match; it just so happened to be her. [Eric/OC]


Down, Down

"You're a little bitch."

A snarl rips throughout the room followed by a satisfied giggle that's mixed with a hiccup. The scuffle of feet can be heard too as he troops through The Pit behind her, making sure that the woman didn't topple over unexpectedly or really hurt herself.

He wasn't sure how much she'd had to drink but figured it well up to the mark that dubbed her highly intoxicated. He was surprised that he hadn't found her face down in the water of The Chasm, if he was being honest; he had no idea how she'd made it to the cafeteria in one piece.

"What'd you just say?" he spits.

A tinkle of choked laughter rips through the echoing silence that has enfolded The Pit. She runs a slender hand through her hair, the muscles in her arm flexing as she does this motion. He licks his lips at seeing this and strains himself a little in order to tear his gaze away so he can peer down at her face again.

"I said you're a little bitch, Eric," she says. Eric growls and there's the sound of a scuffle before one more light giggle lights up the dank Pit. "You are! You're the biggest little bitch in this whole damn place!"

"Shut up, Caggy, before I throttle you!" Eric snaps.

Caggy, the woman, snickers. "Nah, baby. You are. That's why you hate Four, isn't it?"

The two forms grow extremely close after that uttering by Caggy and it appears as if Eric has merged himself with the smaller woman. No space is able to be differentiated between the two beings, nowhere for air to seep through or the heat that everyone could practically see whirling around them to go; it was stuck between their chests, left their to finish sewing them together.

"Don't talk about Four," Eric rumbles lowly. "Don't ever fucking say his name again. Do you understand?"

The man's fingers have slithered up to clasp around the woman's throat, where he holds her steadily, using his other to grip her hip. If he's hurting her, then the woman keeps quiet about it. Nothing is said between them for several seconds, in fact, not until after a purring-like hum pushes from between Caggy's lips.

"You can't tell me what to do," she sneers, leaning towards him.

Eric snarls. "I'm your superior, Caggy. You have to obey my orders."

Smaller in size and therefore strength, the young woman would be thought to now cower down to the much bigger and stronger man, but he knew she wouldn't. Caggy has something unbreakable—a particular force that is alarming when one is faced with it head-on at first. The stumble that Eric gives when the slighter form presses even closer displays the very reaction that many have after crossing the path of this dark haired woman.

"Don't threaten me, you little shit. You may be my 'superior', but I'll fucking kick your ass in a second."

A lapse in time seeps in behind Caggy's words. Eric does nothing but breathes hard and allows his gaze to travel over the woman's face, becoming a bit lost in the pretty array of features.

Short, cropped hair brushed the pale skin of her neck in straight, dark brown strands while olive colored eyes peered up rather widely. She had some of the fullest lips that he'd ever seen, to be honest, and she was more curvy than any woman probably ort to be allowed. At the same time that she was delicate and feminine, though, she was also alight with a certain kind of fire that helped flame that strong force mentioned before.

Eric swallows and that makes Caggy smirk. In turn, the man tightens his grip, cutting off a chuckle.

"You can't hurt me, Caggy. You know that."

"That's what you think," she snickers. "But you've been following after me like a lost puppy for weeks. Ask anyone, Eric. They'll tell you. You look at me like I've kicked you or something."

"I do not!"

She giggles. "Yea, you do, baby. It's like you can't leave me alone. That's why you followed after me right now, isn't it? You were worried I'd hurt myself?"

The woman's voice clears up so quick as she speaks that it's almost shocking. A clear expression of alarm cloaks Eric's face while Caggy merely laughs more. It's easy to see the wheels just now beginning to turn in the man's head; you could see him working out everything quite slowly, allowing her words to click things together.

"You… What?" he mumbles, grip loosening on her throat.

"Yea, baby," she sighs. "Yea. You're nothing to me and I'm everything to you."

"No, you're… I'm not—"

"Shut up! Fucking Christ!" Caggy spits. She rips away from Eric and puts some space in between them. "I used you, baby! Don't you understand that? I fucked you because you're hot and gave it to me hard. That's it. I don't love you or any of that stupid shit."

"I never said I loved you!" Eric hisses.

Some of his senses have seemingly returned and now he's swelling up like he might explode from anger at any second. He stalks closer to the woman, nostrils flaring as he sucks in breaths faster and faster. But Caggy doesn't seem too phased by him. She merely brushes a tendril of hair out of her face and sighs again.

"You didn't have to, honestly. It was obvious," she says.

Studying her for a second, Eric scoffs. "No it wasn't. You're lying."

Right now it's quite plain that he has no other cards to play. He has to pretend like he doesn't care for her as much as he really does, otherwise he won't be able to drag himself up off this floor. If he doesn't lie threw his teeth, then he'd be the next body they'd fish out from The Chasm. Eric wasn't stable enough to handle everything he had being handed back to him all broken and scratched too fucked up to be repaired by the only woman he'd trusted it with. If he didn't put up at least a little fight then you could guarantee that he'd jump and probably take her with him.

"Yea, you did, baby. Don't you remember? 'Bout the fourth night I stayed over at your apartment. You didn't fuck me that night. You made love to me," she murmurs.

Her voice is too low towards the end, and though it's quick, he sees her pretty jade gaze lose focus for just a second. The cold expression she'd been wearing had faded into what appeared to be sadness, a sort of melancholy feeling seeping through her shoulders so they visibly slumped. She looked as if she was caving in on herself—like she was attempting to armor herself against what had happened that night.

It's not until then that things really do start to make sense. Caggy was a ruthless bitch sometimes, but Eric was almost as good as a Candor at spotting a liar. Before he'd been reeling too much at her admittance of indifference to really notice her facial expressions, but now he was thinking clearly and he could see everything. She was scared, almost completely terrified.

"I didn't hear you protesting," he says lowly, eyes carefully assessing her.

Caggy's body snaps back into form, so taut and rigid that he thinks that a good fucking is what she might need now. The thought makes his pants twitch a little and he shifts his posture when it does. He clears his throat while crossing his thick arms over his chest.

Meanwhile, she just stares, her gaze flickering between a narrowed glare and big, doe eyes that are watering too much for his comfort.

"I was scared," she murmurs.

"You?" he scoffs. "I don't believe you've been scared a day in your fucking life, Caggy."

That far-off look has returned now. She's just staring past something over his shoulder.

"I was that night," she chokes out. Her face doesn't crumple like other women's do when they cry; she just remains staring as tears trek down her full cheeks. "I was fucking terrified. No one had ever touched me like that. I knew then. You loved me."

"Yea? And what did you think about that?"

"I thought it was scary as shit," she whispers.

He understands that. The act had come naturally to him then but afterwards he'd nearly had a panic attack at the thought that the sex was becoming something other than a nice release. But when she hadn't said anything, he'd continued on as if that night hadn't happened, fucking her brutally sometimes because goddamn if it wasn't all he could do to keep her out of his brain. It didn't, though; she always came back and tenfold, usually. It had driven him mad.

Taking a few steps forward, he closes the little gap she'd wedged between them. He raises his hand to her face and gently thumbs away the budding tears rolling out of her eyes. When she finally gazes up at him, he softens his face unconsciously. The urge to wrap her up and huddle her into his chest comes next, but he manages to squash that down. When his hand drops, he lets out a long breath through his nose.

"What about now? Are you scared now?" he hums.

She swallows thickly before answering. "Petrified."

"Are you scared of me?"

"Hell no," she spits, her lost look shattered for a second.

Eric can't help but snicker at that because shit if he didn't believe her. Caggy was fearless—a true Dauntless member. She wasn't scared of a goddamn thing, or at least he thought she wasn't.

"Then what is it?"

"I… Fuck! I don't know, okay? You fucked up everything—and you won't _stop_ fucking up everything and I have no goddamn idea how in the hell to feel! You keep being all gentle and shit… Fucking me like I'm more than a one night stand and… I've never had that before. Men don't do that with me."

"I suspect it's because they're scared of you, doll," Eric smiles. She glares at him, but he continues. "I'm serious. I'm probably one of the only people who's scarier than you."

"You are not scarier than me, Eric," she hisses.

He presses in further, so his nose can brush hers.

"Honey, I made love to you weeks ago and you've been shitting yourself ever since. Don't tell me I'm not scary."

She smirks and he thinks that he can see the fire flick back to life in her eyes. But he knows it's only because he's challenged her. No Dauntless member could turn down a challenge and Caggy was Dauntless through and through.

"I made you fall in love with me, though, and just two seconds ago you thought you meant shit to me. You thought I'd taken everything and you looked horrified. I could practically hear your heart beating out of your chest, baby. Don't lie."

His eyebrows furrow while his mouth forms a thin line. Pushing in even further, so he's right up against her, he grips her hip rather harshly as a growl bubbles up and out of his chest.

"You didn't see shit," he sneers. "You think you've got me wrapped around that little finger of yours when, really, if I stopped fucking you, you'd come on all fours, begging for another taste."

"I don't have to beg to get fucked. You know that."

She grins confidently and he wishes that he had something to say that could knock that off her pretty little face but he has nothing. He knows it's true. Caggy could fuck anyone if she wanted, it was just luck, probably, and convenience at the time that she ended up in his bed.

But now he's sure that she's probably just as hooked as he is, she just too scared to admit it to herself. He contemplates really cutting her off and thinks to go through with it, but when he focuses back in on her expression, he notices the slight desperation burning behind her cocky expression. She looks a little broken, too, if he's being honest and he wants to beat his head into a wall because of what that does to him.

So instead of sending her cute little ass on her miserable fucking way, he slams his lips down on hers roughly and kisses her like he really was about to drag them both into The Chasm.


End file.
